Illegal Substance
by Vamplien
Summary: a.k.a. crack, as in crack pairings. More funsies with the cast of Fruits Basket. Various crackish pairings.
1. Hidden Attraction

Bored out of my mind, nothing to do, etc. Time to torture some characters. It's crack time.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket, nor will I ever. Ah, depression.

* * *

Chapter One: Hidden Attraction

Pairing: Arisa x Kyo

* * *

Kyo and Arisa were sitting in a classroom, doing absolutely nothing. Tohru was sick, Yuki was doing something school presidential, and Saki was... well, no one actually knew where she was, and didn't really want to.

Arisa sighed and looked over at Kyo.

"Oi, orange-head," she said rudely, "entertain me, will ya?"

He looked over at her, annoyed. "Bite me yankee."

She arched an eyebrow. "Be careful what you wish for."

He sniffed and turned away.

He's kinda cute when he's blushing, she thought, putting her head on the desk to cover up her smile.

* * *

Short and sweet, I believe. I'm not sure if anyone's going to get the bite me thing, but I meant it like when you're kissing someone on the neck and you bite them, affectionately. Thus causing hickeys. Kinda obscure, but I hope atleast someone got it. R & R, please.


	2. Chaos

Saki and Yuki. Not a bad crack pairing to me, really.

Disclaimer: Don't own Fruits Basket, just my amazingly lame ideas.

* * *

Chapter Two: Chaos

Pairing: Saki x Yuki

* * *

She always knew he was hiding something. She felt it from all the Sohmas, but particularly from him.

The chaos that always seemed to circle that family always intrigued her, but she wasn't one to pry.

No. She wasn't. But, if she somehow found herself trailing after the chaotic Yuki Sohma, was it really prying?

No, but it was stalking. Not that it really bothered her in any way. There were few things that bothered Saki.

But one of them was the elusive, chaotic Yuki Sohma.

So she followed him sometimes. She was pretty good at hiding. He never noticed her, always a few steps behind him.

And all she'd think was how if he ever needed help escaping from the chaos, well... she'd be around just in case.

* * *

I can picture Saki as a stalker chick. Can't you? R & R please.


	3. Alike

Sorry I haven't updated. But then again, I made this four days ago. So yeah, I shouldn't have to apologize. BUT, I didn't update quicker because I'm kind of at a loss for crack pairings. So please review and say a crack pairing you want me to do, and I'll gladly do it.

Disclaimer: Yo no poseen Fruits Basket.

* * *

Chapter Three: Alike

Pairing: Kyo x Hatsuharu

* * *

They were more alike then Kyo realized.

Both thought stupid because of the fairytale, but for different reasons.

Both made fun of because of the fairytale, and their hairstyles of course.

Both having a temper that could get wildly out of control.

Since his first love was a guy, it wasn't surprising to him that he ended up liking another.

What was surprising was that it was his first love's enemy.

Haru smiled, pondering his predicament.

He knew that Kyo was the one most likely to end up with Tohru.

And if things went as he planned, he'd probably be back with Rin.

Sure, he loved Rin. Always had since they started dating. But he'd always harbor his secret crush on Kyo.

"Meh," the ox sighed, "what can you do?"

* * *

Since there are alot of stories with this pairing, I'm not sure if it's considered crack. But since crack means not ever gonna happen, no way, no how atleast in the anime/manga, then I figure this for crack. R & R please.


	4. Strength

For future reference, I'm never doing ANY stories with Ren in them. Akito maybe, but she's not going to be good. But thanks to some reviews, I have found inspiration. This one's for Tuliharja. This actually seems like a cute couple to me.

Disclaimer: Fruits Basket, not mine, never will be, etc.

* * *

Chapter 4: Strength

Pairing: Arisa x Hatsuharu

* * *

She remembered the first time they met.

Tohru had decided they were all going to do something fun, so they could all meet.

Ariso thought it may have had something to do with the Prince, but she was way past caring when she saw Hatsuharu.

"Hey," she had said softly, so only Tohru could hear her, "that guy's only fifteen?"

Tohru smiled at her. "I thought the same thing when I met him!" she exclaimed, but then blushed. "Well, I thought he was a bit... older."

Not getting why that was making Tohru blush, she'd decided to turn her head back to HIM.

Not alot of guys registered on her "wow" scale. But this was the first time anyone had ever gone over the limit.

Now they had known each other for a while and though they weren't particularly close, she identified with him easily. Their conversations were never forced, they had so much in common, and weren't bugged by silence as much as other people.

They were both strong in opinion and short in temper. Although when Haru snapped, he SNAPPED. She still remembered when he had completely obliterated that classroom.

Which was because of his ex-girlfriend, Rin. Who, as far as she knew, had returned to girlfriend status.

They were all walking to Shigure's house, Tohru, orange-top, the Prince, her, and Haru. The three mentioned first were way ahead of them. This was the first time Arisa'd ever been relatively alone with him.

"So," he drawled, looking over at her, "who do you figure will end up with her?" She looked confused until he nodded his head in the direction of the three.

She frowned. "I don't know, really," she replied, "although I don't think I'm going to take kindly to anyone who tries to get with Tohru."

He raised his eyebrows. "So would you rather she'd be alone for the rest of her life?"

"Good question," she answered, frowning deeper. He chuckled.

"Well no," she said, lost in thought, "I can't see her not being a wife, even a mother. It's like she was born for the job. I'm just saying whoever ends up with her better take care of her, or they're gonna face some pretty nasty consequences."

Haru stopped and she turned around, looking at him inquisitively.

A slow smile spread across his face, and she blushed self-consciously. "What is it?"

"I admire your strength," he said simply, and continued walking while she stared after him.

* * *

Blah, long day at school. I'm not sure if I'm happy with how this turned out, so some feedback would be nice. I'll probably be doing Ayame x Tohru for Vampire Lilith next. R & R. Yeah, I didn't say please that time. What you gonna do about it, punk?


	5. Discontinued

Okay doke. Now you haven't heard from me in a while, and I'm not sure if anyone is really going to care at all, but I'm discontinuing Pabbles and Illegal Substance.

I figured they'd be short anyway, but I did that thing when I started up FanFiction again and just launched into a billion different stories. So I'm officially ending both of my drabbles, seeing as it's not like I'm leaving a cliffhanger.

Also, I'm going to be rewriting Rune Factory 2: Naruto Style. I was half-asleep when i started it, which is my excuse for why it's so hideously awful. I'm also going to be doing it in past tense, cause I really suck at writing in present tense as I know now.

And that's about it. So please don't be mad at me, thank you for your support, etc.

I'm back, and I'll be trying to update more frequently.

P.S. I may be rewriting Gathering the Courage and maybe extending it into something more than a one-shot. It's not very popular, but I feel like I could do more with it, so check that out once I get around to it. It was a little more dramatic then I had planned, but there's a reason for that so I'm going to explain it more when I get around to it.


End file.
